martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Xuan Wuji
Xuan Wuji was the Great Elder of the Xuan Faction in the South Sea Demon Region and considerably the de facto leader of the entire region. He is the descendant of the Netherworld Great Emperor who, in the past, was the former sovereign of Silent Demon Emperor City. After his downfall, the remaining members of the Xuan Faction, along with the eight remaining generals of the city had created the current South Sea Demon Region. Xuan Wuji is the one that leads the remaining dregs of that fallen empire, seeking to establish his own sovereignty as a future emperor. Description Xuan Wuji was a handsome and middle-aged man. He had a feminine air whenever he spoke. If one just listened to this voice, it would be hard to tell whether this person was a man or a woman. However, what was true was his demonic and merciless aura that could easily suffocate any low-level individual. Xuan Wuji was an ambitious and cruel individual of the demonic path. Everything he had done or would ever do was in order to pursue greater strength. Even the South Sea Demon Region was one of Xuan Wuji’s many chess pieces to reach higher peaks of power. He was a man whose heart was filled with ambition. If it was possible, he wanted to not only reach the Divine Sea but also ascend into the Realm of the Gods, seeing and adventuring through a much broader world! Synopsis Xuan Ji was his personal disciple and also his great grandson. After they had entered the Ancient Mystic realm and obtained the ancient Devil Tome and Demon Emperor’s letter, the feminine man had immediately cultivated the ancient Devil Tome to the third layer. After he had cultivated enough, he was just barely able to reproduce the first layer of the ancient Devil Tome so that Xuan Ji could practice it. The feminine man had a harem with over 3000 beauties and he was also over a thousand years old. He had countless sons, grandsons, and an even greater amount of great grandsons. However, Xuan Ji had been different from all of them. Xuan Ji had inherited the perfect Giant Demon bloodline, his talent was almost at the eighth-grade, and he had an astonishingly high thunder origin energy fusion compatibility. He had cultivated the halberd arts within the ancient Devil Tome and with just his early Houtian cultivation, he was able to compare to an early Xiantian master’s combat strength. It could be said that he was the greatest talent that the South Sea Demon Region had seen for the last 500 years! The feminine man had personally taught Xuan Ji. He hoped to raise Xuan Ji into a Divine Sea Supreme Elder, and once again restore the majesty that the South Sea Demon Region had experienced 3000 years ago. But delicate flowers grown in the greenhouse could not withstand the wind and rain. When Xuan Ji was 15, the feminine man had sent him out to adventure and experience the world. But, Xuan Ji did not disappoint him. He had obtained the Blood Extinguishing Demon Thunder by himself during his adventures, and his cultivation had broken through to the Houtian realm, further increasing his strength. But, no one had expected that he would actually fall at the hands of a youth named Lin Ming! All of the efforts that the feminine man had spent for the last many years had been completely wasted! Items Mystic Thunder Wings Xuan Wuji formed a series of seals with his hands. Then, clothes on his back tore apart, revealing a pair of purple wings that stretched out. This was a flight-type treasure that was refined with plumes from several different Saint Beasts. It could improve Xuan Wuji’s speed to a certain degree. Approximately 20-30%.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:South Sea Demon Region Category:Enemies Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:South Horizon Region Category:Giant Demon Category:Life Destruction